It's My Fault? (DaeJae)
by DaeMinJae
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP] Apa ini pertanda sebuah awal hubungan yang baik? (New Summary) YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGJAE, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

-^^^ DAEMINJAE PRESENT ^^^-

Title: It's My Fault?

Cast: Jung Daehyun (Daehyun B.A.P)

Yoo Youngjae (Youngjae B.A.P)

Choi Junhong (Zelo B.A.P)

Genre: Hurt/Camfort, Romance.

Warning! : YAOI! INI YAOI! #teriakgaje #abaikan... TYPO(s), Bahasa terlalu sopan/aneh. Dll

Disclaimer: B.A.P milik TS Entertainment, Orang tua, couple mereka. Fic ini hanya imajinasi jae, seorang anak yang bercita-cita mempunyai 1 Novel. Hahahaha...

Summary: - (maaf.. Jae bingung bikin summary kek apa, mending tanya aja ke orng yg request ke Jae.) DAEJAE YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.

Maaf lama^^ Karena ini Jae ulang dari awal, jadi maaf kalo aneh..

Request ShimHari lewat twitter..

Maaf kalo titlenya gak cocok.. jae bingung..

- HAPPY Reading-

Flashback..

4 JANUARY 2013

Disebuah asrama khusus, lebih tepat nya dalam kamar nomor 110. Dua orang namja yang masih bergelut dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Eugh." Lenguh namja yang tidur diranjang atas (Bayangin aja ranjangnya tingkat gtu). Sepertinya dia akan terbangun. Matanya namja itu mulai terbuka, dan berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk dari Ventilasi kamarnya.

Namja itu menengok jam wekernya.

"Ternyata masih jam 09 pagi.. tid- .. Mwo? Jam 9!? Kyaa... aku telat, aku ada kuliah pagi, Kenapa kau lupa jika kau ada kuliah pagi Youngjae-a!" Bentak namja itu seraya memukul mukul kepalanya. Ah ya, namja itu bernama Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae segera turun dari ranjangnya, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya dia melirik ranjang milik rommatenya. Dan dia sudah tak disana.

"Ish.. Rommate apa kau ini.. jelas jelas kita satu jurusan, dan satu kelas. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku" gerutu Youngjae, dia mempoutkan bibir Kissable nan tipis miliknya.

Byur..

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah rapi, mulai dari baju, celana,. Tinggal rambutnya saja yang berantakan.

"Hah.. untung aku sudah menyiapkan buku untuk nanti dari kemarin" guman Youngjae, dia berjalan menuju meja rias, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan Style santai (model Rambutnya kyk di Mv where are you? What are you doing? :3) .

Setelah selesai menyisir, Youngjae langsung mengambil tasnya. Dan berlari menuju kampusnya. Kampus khusus laki-laki terkenal, hanya berisi murid laki-laki (pastinya lah-.-) dan anak anak pintar. Sekolah mereka itu TS University Special Boy's..

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

Youngjae berlari dari asrama menuju kampus.

Walau asrama dengan kampus dekat, hanya dibatasi sebuah tembok besar.

Sampailah Youngjae dikelasnya. Youngjae mengatur nafasnya pelan. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kelas.

Cklek!

"SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA YOUNGJAE-A"

Teriakan seisi penghuni kelas membingungkan Youngjae.

Aku berulang tahun hari ini? Ini tanggal berapa memangnya?, Bingung Youngjae.

Kim Himchan. salah satu teman Youngjae, tapi tak begitu dekat (?) merasakan hawa kebingungan dari Youngjae.

"Kau lupa hari ulang tahun mu Youngjae? bukannya biasanya kau itu setiap pagi mengecek kalender?" Tanya Himchan.

Youngjae tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. "Eh..aku tadi tak melihat kalender, karena kukira aku terlambat, ah ya.. hari ini tanggal berapa memang?"

"4 JANUARI!" Teriak salah satu siswa.

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya. Benarkah hari ini ulang tahunku?, batin Youngjae.

After Birthday Party.

Keadaan kelas masih meriah, ada siswa yang sedang memakan Kue ulang tahun, ada siswa yang saling Bercengkrama, dan lain lain. Tapi lain untuk dua orang siswa satu Rommate, biasanya mereka selalu ribut, entah itu tentang apa. Tapi nyatanya sekarang? Mereka duduk dengan tenang, Hening, hanya angin semilir yang menerpa kulit mereka.

"Youngjae-a.." panggil Daehyun.

"Ne.. Dae." Jawab Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk bicara.

"Y-youngjae... Saranghaeyo.. would you be mine?" Kata Daehyun akhirnya. Dengan cemas Daehyun menunggu jawaban Youngjae.

Tentu, Youngjae bingung. Karena Daehyun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dae... Maaf..-" Jawab Youngjae. Namun sudah dipotong oleh Daehyun. Karena menurut Daehyun Youngjae akan menolaknya.

"Aku tau jae.. kau akan menolakku" Ucap Daehyun.

Chup~

Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun. Hanya mengecup tak lebih.

Kemudian Youngjae melepas kecupannya.

"Siapa yang menolak mu Dae.. lain kali jangan memotong perkataanku." Kata Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum dengan indahnya(?).

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Maaf Dae.. aku tak bisa menolakmu. Nan Saranghaeyo" Jelas Youngjae.

"M-mwo? Kau menerimaku?" Ujar Daehyun. Dia segera memeluk erat Youngjae.

"Ne.. tapi tolong l-lepas pelukanmu.. s-sesak Dae"

"Ne Youngjae.. Mianhaeyo"

- DAEMINJAE -

Satu Tahun kemudian.

Setahun sudah hubungan Youngjae dengan Daehyun. Manis, dan ada pahitnya juga dalam kisah mereka setahun ini.

"Jae.. Kau tak kan meninggalkan ku kan?"

"Aniyo.. aku akan bersamamu Dae.. tapi jika kau menyuruhku pergi aku akan pergi."

"Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu pergi Jae.. aku janji"

Janji tak bisa hanya diucapkan lewat kata-kata. Harus dilakukan.

NOW.

Youngjae tersenyum mengingat kenangan waktu kuliahnya itu. Dia menatap langit. Lama kelamaan langit mulai menjadi gelap matahari mulai tenggelam diufuk barat, sekarang tergantikan oleh bintang dan bulan. Terjadilah malam.

"Youngjae.. sudah malam.. masuklah.. nanti kau mimisan lagi.. ayo" Yeoja paruh baya berjalan menuju tempat Youngjae berada. Sebut saja dia Mrs. Yoo.

"Ne eomma.." Jawab Youngjae. Dia hanya menurut saja.

Mereka berjalan ber-iringan menuju kamar tempat Youngjae dirawat.

"Tidurlah Youngjae.." Ucap Mrs Yoo. Dia mengelus Surai madu anaknya itu.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Youngjae.

Mrs Yoo masih mengelus surai madu tersebut. "Untung penyakitmu belum parah nak. Masih ada 80 persen sembuh. untuk penyakitmu ini Jae." Lirih Mrs Yoo. Mrs Yoo mengecup kening Youngjae lalu keluar dari kamar rawat milik Youngjae. Dan tinggal lah Youngjae yang tertidur.

"Annyeong haseyo Choi Junhong imnida. Kalian bisa panggil aku Zelo. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap namja cantik yang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas itu seraya membungkuk.

Daehyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya Daehyun terpesona akan Namja yang mengklaim(?) dirinya sebagai Zelo.

"Moon Jongup! Angkat tanganmu.." Suruh Baek Songsaenim.

Siswa bermarga Moon itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau duduklah disebelah Moon Haksaeng yang mengangkat tangannya tadi" Suruh Baek songsaenim pada Zelo.

"Ne Songsaenim" jawab Zelo.

Zelo berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah Zelo duduk, pelajaran pun dimulai. Para siswa memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sekarang pelajaran bahasa inggris, Baek Songsaenim memang terlihat baik, tapi saat marah... Ah.. sudah lah.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, sampai ketemu minggu depan" kata Baek saenim mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Setelah guru itu keluar dari kelas, mahasiswa dari kelas tersebut berangsur-angsur keluar, ada yang pulang karena ini pelajaran terakhir, ada yang mengikuti Eskul, dan lain lain.

"Ehm.." Daehyun berdehem. Semua makhluk hidup dikelas itu (Read: Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo) menoleh ke Daehyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Youngjae dan Jongup dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tak bicara dengan kalian, aku ingin dekat dengan princess Zelo ini" Jawab Daehyun serta menoel-noel(?) Dagu Zelo.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu" lanjut Daehyun.

"Baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu Dae/Hyung. Zelo" Ucap Jongup dan Youngjae.

Youngjae berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Diikuti Jongup dibelakangnya.

-DAEMINJAE-

DAELO SIDE-

Daehyun duduk di tempat duduk milik Jongup.

"Zelo-ya annyeong" panggil Daehyun. Dan tersenyum.

Zelo hanya memandang Daehyun bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan menambah kesan imut. Menurut Daehyun dan Jae(?). (Abaikan yg akhir-_-)

"Ah.. Daehyun imnida.. seperti-" ucap daehyun. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"-Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu Zelo-ya" lanjut Daehyun.

"MWO!" Kaget Zelo...

.

.

.

TBC..

Maaf ini harusnya ONESHOOT! :3 tapi karena Jae udh sekolah.. dan pulangnya sore.. jadi bisa nulisnya cuma dikit..

Dan Jae mau Hiatus jika ff ini dan req yg satunya (FF KEO) selesai :))

Dan satu lg maaf kalo lama^^..

Jae minta maaf juga kalo ini ff kurang memuaskan. Dan geje/?. Dan ada Word yg hilang^^

See You In Next Chapter

Akhir kata..

MIND TO REVIEW? /puppy eye with Youngjae yang tersiksa/(?) Waks..


	2. Chapter 2

-^^^ DAEMINJAE PRESENT ^^^-

Title: It's My Fault? (Chapter II)

Cast: Jung Daehyun (Daehyun B.A.P)

Yoo Youngjae (Youngjae B.A.P)

Choi Junhong (Zelo B.A.P)

Moon Jongup (Jongup B.A.P)

Genre: Hurt/Camfort, Romance.

Warning! : YAOI! INI YAOI! #teriakgaje #abaikan... TYPO(s), Bahasa terlalu sopan/aneh. Dll

Disclaimer: B.A.P milik TS Entertainment, Orang tua, couple mereka. Fic ini hanya imajinasi jae, seorang anak yang bercita-cita mempunyai 1 Novel. Hahahaha...

Summary: Daehyun salah mengartikan tentang apa itu obsesi dengan cinta. Dan itu membuat salah satu pihak tersakiti. #gagal summary DAEJAE YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGJAE, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.

Maaf lama^^

Ah ya... disini DaeJaeJongLo umurnya sama ya.. kk.. tapi mereka kadang manggil hyung dan tidak (maklum jae selalu salah nulis)

Dan juga, karena Jae ngerjainnya pake ponsel. Jadi kurang maksimal.

ENJOY..

- HAPPY Reading-

.

"Ah.. Daehyun imnida.. seperti-" ucap daehyun. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"-Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu Zelo-ya" lanjut Daehyun.

"MWO!" Kaget Zelo...

.

-Chapter 2 It's My Fault?-

"N- ne. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Keadaan menjadi _Awkward._ Daehyun mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal. Dan Zelo hanya menunduk dari tadi.

"Err.. bukannya kau kekasih Youngjae?"

"A- aniyo.. Youngjae bukan siapa siapa selain rommateku" Bohong Daehyun.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk menjawab" Zelo tersenyum. Lalu pergi keluar kelas.

- DaeMinJae -

OTHER SIDE.

"Tenanglah.. dia hanya mengaguminya, tak lebih"

"Hiks.. J-jinjja? Hiks.. K-au tak bohong kan?" Suara itu bergetar. Miris.

"Ne.. aku tak bohong, lihat saja nanti"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne.. Yaksok-e"

- DaeMinJae -

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar asrama nomor 111 diketuk.

"Ne.. Chakkaman!" Teriak orang yang ada didalam. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka.

"Ne~ ada ap- eh Zelo, Daehyun hyung" kata Jongup. Kaget.

"Ini kamarmu Jongup?" Tanya Daehyun ramah.

Jongup menatap sinis Daehyun. "Cih.. sok baik kau." Batinnya

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jongup datar.

"Ah.. ga papa. Ini aku cuma mengantarkan Zelo ke kamar barunya. Ternyata kamarmu." Jelas Daehyun.

Zelo yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk. Dan Hongup Hanya ber'oh' saja.

"Zelo-ya masuk!" Suruh Jongup pada Zelo. Zelo pun yang disuruh pun masuk membawa kopernya.

"Dan kau! Cepat pulang kekamarmu! Urus Youngjae hyung!" Kata Jongup yang lagi lagi datar. Tak seperti waktu menyuruh Zelo.

DEG

"Apa Youngjae mendengarnya tadi?" Batin daehyun.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu Jongup" kata Daehyun.

BLAM..

Pintu ditutup Jongup dengan kerasnya. Tak sopan sekali. (Jangan Ditiru._.)

"Yak... K-KAU!" Geram Daehyun. Lalu berlalu dari kamar JongLo.

- DaeMinJae -

Cklek.

Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya -dan Youngjae-. Kosong. Lampunya pun juga mati.

"pasti Youngjae sudah tau.. nanti akan ku ajak dia bicara baik baik" guman Daehyun.

Sampai malam pun Daehyun menunggu kedatangan Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae belummenampakkan wujud cantiknya. Seperitinya dia malas bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun tetap menunggu, ini sudah tepat jam dua belas malam. Tapi Youngjae belum juga pulang. Tanpa sadar Daehyun sudah tertidur pulas disofa.

Tepat pukul dua malam. Pintu kamar DaeJae dibuka, dan menampakkan Youngjae dengan wajah pucat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas tertutup amplop. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol minuman.

Youngjae melirik sebentar kekasihnya -Daehyun- yang tidur disofa, lalu berlalu kekamarnya -bersama Daehyun- tak lama kemudian Youngjae keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah selimut dan juga bantal.

Ia mengangkat kepala Daehyun dengan hati-hati lalu menaruh bantal itu dibawahnya, kemudian ia menyelimuti Daehyun.

Youngjae memang masih sakit akan kejadian tadi, tapi ia tak bisa diam jika orang yang dicintainya tidur dengan tak nyaman ataupun kedinginan, cinta itu buta.

_Jaljayo Daehyun, Saranghaeyo_

06.00 KST

Daehyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah kamarnya, kemudian ia mencoba duduk. Ia menggenggam selimut yang ia pakai, ia menatap selimut itu heran 'Milik siapa? Apakah Youngjaenya?'

Kenapa Daehyun bilang seperti itu? bukannya Daehyun sudah berpaling?

_Flash Back Off_

Youngjae kini menatap jendela kamar rumah sakitnya. Pandangannya kosong. Keadaan diluar gelap, awan mendung menyelimuti langit yang seharusnya terang dan matahari bersinar. Keadaan Langit sesuai dengan apa isi hati Youngjae sekarang. Ia sedih karena penyakitnya dan juga karena ia tak bisa melupakan Daehyun. Dan yang terakhir ia benci jika terjadi kilat atau petir. Youngjae Phobia akan suara gemuruh petir atau kilat

Cklek.

"Youngjae hyung."

Youngjae menoleh karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tubuh Youngjae terlonjak kaget. Tak biasanya Jongup menjenguk?. Yap, orang yang membuka pintu itu Moon Jongup.

Jongup berjalan menghampiri Youngjae. Ia menanyakan kabar Youngjae tapi Youngjae hanya menggeleng. Jongup hanya mengangguk saja, tanda ia mengerti.

Cliat... JDER.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh kilat dan petir dan berakhir dengan gluduk(?). Reflek Youngjae memeluk Jongup dan mulai menangis, Jongup yang semula kaget tambah kaget karena ia dipeluk secara tiba-tiba. Youngjae mulai tenang setelah beberapa menit menangis ketakutan. Jongup menuntun Yougjae untul berbaring diranjang. Dan menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak berfikir tentang apa kejadian tadi. Jongup tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Youngjae. Jongup sangat menyayangi Youngjae sebagai Hyungnya tak lebih. Karena dalam hatinya sudah ada seseorang yang dicintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu hyung, aku berjanji~." Bisik Jongup

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

Jae back... **MAAF DIKIT...**

yehet bisa up to date juga... walau cuma Dikit, ini Jae seneng bgt bisa punya waktu nulis, udah beberapa hari Jae kena sakit. Dan sebenarnya Jae udah sembuh, tapi males sekolah jadi bilang ke ortu buat izinin. Kkk~ nah itu waktu Jae buat nulis..

Oh iya.. Jae lebay ya disini?.

Maapin Jae ya kalo Jae lebay, apa dikit curhat. Miann.. jae masih labil, perlu nasehat.

_Maap malah curhat _

_THANKS TO_

**Yongchan****Soo-iceu****DSJung****sapphire girl****jung youngjae****mokythatha****mayaDJ****Maple Fujoshi2309****Dae UuuU****jngnvy****Linkz Account**

**Mind To Review Again? *Smile with Ojel***


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu hyung, aku berjanji~"

**It's My Fault**

**Chapter 3**

**By: DaeMinJae**

_**Italic = Flashback**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah obsesi...**

**Hanya sebuah ebsesi semata...**

**Meninggalkanmu bukanlah hal yang tepat...**

**Aku masih mencintaimu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dimana? Kenapa menghilang.. aku merindukanmu."

Daehyun tersenyum miris. Youngjae menghilang begitu saja, tanpa kabar. Daehyun menelungkupkan kepalanya dibawah bantal. Sejak ia bermain dengan Zelo, ia lupa akan kekasihnya. Lima tahun ditinggal kekasihnya, rasanya sepi. Selama lima tahun itu pula Daehyun menyesali kenapa ia bisa bilang menyukai Zelo? Itu cuma rasa kagum menurutnya sekarang. Harusnya Ia membiarkan Zelo pada orang yang mencintainya.

.

_"Hey Jung Daehyun". Seseorang laki-laki memanggil Daehyun yang sedang melewati gang kecil. Ia berjalan menuju Daehyun, langsung saja ia memukul wajah Daehyun. Berulang kali ia memukul._

_"Apa yang kau laku-uhuk-kan" marah Daehyun, ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendorong Daehyun dengan kakinya, Daehyun yang semula terduduk menjadi berbaring. Ia menaruh kakinya diperut Daehyun._

_"Kembalikan Zelo padaku, dan kau! Jagalah kekasihmu itu." Ucap Laki-laki itu._

_"Memang Kau siapa?." Tanya Daehyun lemah. Ia menjawab " aku... MOON JONG-UP" _

**=====88=====**

Daehyun sibuk menulis diselembar kertas, salah sedikit, ia remas lalu buang. Itu sudah menghabiskan puluhan kertas. Sekarang tinggal kertas terakhir, warnanya pun biru laut dengan gambar bintang di setiap bagian pojok kertas.

"Argh.. kenapa tinggal satu?" Daehyun akhirnya frustasi juga. Padahal ia biasanya pintar merangkai kata kata. Daehyun kembali menulis, sekarang ia menggunakan hati nurani paling dalam miliknya.

Perjuangan Daehyun akhirnya berakhir sukses, selama dua jam.

Kemudian ia melipat kertas tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke amplop berbentuk love dengan pita pada bagian atas. Hasil Eksperimen Daehyun.

.

.

Dilain tempat. Diwaktu yang sama.

.

.

Youngjae sedang membuat kartu ucapan, yang sepertinya akan tertuju pada Daehyun. Ia menulisnya pelan pelan, kadang kadang pen yang ia gunakan terlepas atau terjatuh. Tapi Youngjae tetap melanjutkan menulis setelah berusaha mengambil pen tersebut.

Waktupun berlalu, Youngjae yang telah selesai menulis surat itu ia menaruhnya dibawah bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Youngjae tersenyum, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur, "Aku besok akan mengirimnya untuk mu~ wait~"

**=====88=====**

Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar milik JongLo -Jongup Zelo- dan mengetuk pintunya.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

.

"Hey Moon Jongup!" Daehyun berteriak beberapa kali, namun, tidak ada orang yang mau membuka pintu itu. "Hey Jongup! Buka pintunya" teriak Daehyun sekali lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam.

**Cklek...**

"Apa? Shh.. Kau mengganggu saja" tanpa mengucapkan salam Jongup menjawab dengan datar.

"Ehm... K-kau tau dimana Youngjae sekarang?" Daehyun bertanya. Nada bicaranya terlihat gugup, dia gensi mungkin?. Wajah Jongup bertambah datar "Kau kesini cuma bertanya tentang itu hah?! Aku tak tau dimana dia!" Jawab Jongup. Daehyun tersulut emosi "kau pasti tau dimana dia Jongup! Jangan berbohong!". "Tidak aku tidak ber-" Belum selesai Jongup berkata, Ia dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. "Katakan saja padanya hyung~ agar kita bisa bermain lagi" bisik orang yang memeluk Jongup. Raut wajah Jongup mulai agak tenang, "Zelo-ya... aku tak bisa mem-..".

.

**Chup..**

.

Zelo mencium pipi Jongup, kemudian ia berbisik lagi kepada Jongup "Hyung~ Dia sudah baik ingin mencari Youngjae hyung~ seandainya dia menyakiti Yougjae lagi barulah kau bertindak hyung, buang saja dae hyung kelaut". Jongup menghela nafasnya, dan berguman "Baiklah... tapi kita akan bermain lama okay?" Zelo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

Daehyun hanya menatap cengo mereka, ia tak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Selang satu menit kemudian...

"Hey, kau... akan kuberi tau dimana Youngjae hyung" Daehyun yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya "benarkah?" Ucapnya tak percaya. "Kau tak mau? Yasudah..." Jongup terlalu malas berbasa basi sebenarnya. "Tentu aku mau...".

**=====88=====**

Disinilah Daehyun sekarang, Didepan sebuah rumah sakit terbesar diseoul.

"Apa benar kau sakit?"

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya, dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit, saat ia berjalan, matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang yang berpakaian cukup misterius... Kalau pencuri kenapa disiang hari? Pakaiannya cukup mencolok pula.

"Dia pasti gila".

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengendap endap keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya untuk mengirimkan surat ke kotak pos. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Tubuh ringkihnya berjalan tertatih tatih diteriknya matahari. Namun, ia sungguh menikmati suasana yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, semilir angin sepoi sepoi sungguh menyegarkan.

Tak terasa, Youngjae hampir sampai di kantor pos, mungkin sekitar lima meter lagi. Youngjae tersenyum riang, "Kantor posnya sudah terlihat...". Youngjae melangkahkan satu kakinya, tapi belum sampai kakinya menapak tanah tiba tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Tangan Youngjae mencoba untuk menggapai pohon yang ada disampingnya, Youngjae merogoh tas kecil yang ada didalam jaketnya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Sial, aku tak membawa obat!" Keluh Youngjae. Akhirnya Youngjae memilih beristirahat sejenak dibawah pohon tersebut.

.

.

_Ada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat didalam salah satu cafe sederhana. Mereka terlihat tengah meributkan sesuatu. Salah satu orang yang tampan namun ehm-pendek-ehm terlihat tengah marah besar, dan orang yang ada didepannya hanya diam saja._

_"Zelo-ya! Kenapa kamu dulu menerima Daehyun hah! Dari dulu aku selalu menunggumu, kau pindah ke London 4 tahun yang lalu pun aku tak pernah melirik siapapun! Tapi, apa! Kau malah bersama si daehyun itu! Aku benci mengatakan ini... apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Emosi Jongup sudah mencapai batas._

_Zelo yang tadi hanya diam saja mulai terpancing emosi, setelah mendengar 6 kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jongup, "Yak! Jongup hyung! Aku masih M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I mu! Aku hanya ingin mengetes saja, apa kau itu masih mencintaiku! Karena kau juga sangat dekat dengan Youngjae hyung! Apa aku salah!" Zelo berteriak dengan lantang sudah tak peduli keadaan disekitarnya, ia menekan kata "mencintai". Sedikit demi sedikit air mata Zelo keluar. "Aku muak dengan ini" Zelo kembali berteriak._

_Jongup tergagap tak percaya "Z-zelo-ya... b-benarkah..?". Zelo mengangguk dan menatap Jongup dengan senyuman, namun air matanya tetap mengalir dari matanya. Jongup juga tersenyum._

_Grep._

_"Terima kasih... aku hanya kasihan terhadap Youngjae jika kau merebut Daehyun darinya, Youngjae sekarang sedang sakit keras" Ucap Jongup pelan tepat ditelinga Zelo. Zelo yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah, "Aku merasa bersalah hyung". Jongup menggeleng "Tidak, kau tidak salah"._

"Suster, kenapa dia tak ada dikamar?!" Marah seorang laki-laki, dia- Daehyun. "Maaf, kami tidak tahu..". Daehyun emosi, "Kenapa kali-.."

Omongan Daehyun terputus karena ada seorang lelaki manis yang tengah menjerit, "TOLONG! ORANG INI KRITIS!" Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang laki laki (lagi) yang tengah menggendong seorang laki-laki (again again) dengan bridal style.

"D-dia kan orang yang berpakaian mencolok tadi?... jangan-jangan..."

Seorang suster segera mengambil kasur beroda/? Dan menaruh pasien itu diatasnya. Dan segera membawanya ke UGD.

Seorang suster lagi, sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki manis tadi.

"Tuan Yoo akan segera kami obati, tenang saja..", Laki-laki manis itu hanya menangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg...

Mata Daehyun membulat, samar samar ia mendengar pembicaraan laki-laki manis itu dengan suster.

"Tuan Yoo? Apakah Yoo Youngjae?!"

**TBC! Sorry**

Akhirnya, Jae bisa update:* walaupun cuman 1k+ doang, yang penting update/?

**Thanks To**

**Soo Jung-ie, Maple Fujoshi2309 G.A.N, DaeUuuU, Dae Eun Hee, m**ayaDJ**, **KyuraCho, Guest, m**okythatha, **Guest2, DSJung, zahra,** , , jdhjae, Pororo Chan, Githa891**

**Dan yang udah favorit&follow ff ini^^**

Jae sebenarnya udh lupa alur ff ini, setelah baca berulang kali chap 1&2 akhirnya Jae bisa buat nih chapter.

Maafkah Jae yang melalaikan ff ini:'):')

Mind to review?


	4. Letter

**It's My Fault**

**Chapter 4**

**By: DaeMinJae**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akan ada beberapa member VIXX yang akan keluar dichapter ini, dan dichapter kedepan, kemungkinan juga keluar.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Walaupun keadaanku lemah...**

**Cintaku tidak akan pernah lemah juga..**

**.**

**Aku bersyukur karena kau telah ingin bersamaku..**

**.**

**.**

Raut wajah Daehyun memucat, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia telah berbincang dengan kedua irang yang menemukan Youngjae tadi, ternyata mereka teman sekelasnya waktu SMA, Yongguk dan Himchan.

Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, Daehyun menyimpulkan bahwa penyakit Youngjae kambuh, dan ia tidak membawa obat, dan berakhir pingsan lalu ditolong Banghim.

.

.

"Youngjae masih dalam keadaan kritis, namun sebenarnya kami menyimpulkan bahwa Youngjae sekarang koma..."

Daehyun terperangah mendengar penjelasan dokter yang selama ini menangani Youngjae. Koma?!, bagaimana bisa... "Kenapa bisa sampai koma dok?" Dokter itu tersenyum tipis sangat tipis, ia tahu bahwa reaksinya akan seperti ini, "Karena, Youngjae sepertinya sudah cukup lama pingsan sebelum dibawa kemari, keadaannya drop.." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap keatas, "Ah.. jadi begitu" gumannya lirih. Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis keras sekarang, menit ini, detik ini. Namun, Daehyun masih menjaga sopan santunnya. Saat ingin melihat dan berbicara dengan Youngjae, kekasihnya malah koma. Oh... dear...

Daehyun keluar dari ruangan dokter Jung, Jung Taekwoon. Ia hanya menunduk, berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Sekarang, jiwanya telah terbang ke negara antah belantah. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih hingga ia-

BRUK..

Menabrak seorang pasien yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Sudah dibilang kan? Daehyun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Daehyun tetap diam, tidak ada niat untuk membantu pasien itu bangun. "Hey... bisakah kau membantuku bangun?" Ujar pasien itu, dari nada bicaranya ia terlihat tidak marah sama sekali.

Daehyun tekesiap, dan langsung membantu pasien itu bangun. Pasien itu tersenyum, terlihatlah lesung pipi yang ia miliki "Te-terima kasih..." . Daehyun mengangguk dan berucap "Dan maafkan aku, karena telah menabrakmu er...". Pasien itu langsung menyebut namanya "Aku Lee Hongbin... dan kau?", Daehyun tersenyum "Hongbin-ssi, aku Jung Daehyun."

Hongbin mengangguk, ia melihat jam dinding ditembok sampingnya. "ah.. Daehyun-ssi.. sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu... aku ada urusan penting, jika aku terlambat dia akan marah... oke, bye..." Ujarnya lalu berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali termenung, "Hongbin terlihat sehat, tapi dilihat dari penampilan Hongbin itu sudah lama tinggal dirumah sakit ini... argh sudahlah..."

.

.

.

.

Daehyun duduk dikursi samping ranjang, ia menatap teduh Youngjae, dan tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Youngjae dengan sayang. Selama 15 menit ia hanya melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Bosan melakukan itu, Daehyun memandang keadaan seisi kamar. Matanya terhenti saat melihat jaket kuning yang dipakai Youngjae waktu itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai berjalan pelan ke arah jaket yang tergantung.

Daehyun mengambil jaket itu, lalu duduk disofa. Kamar Youngjae itu VIP. Ia mengelus jaket itu, mengandaikan jaket itu adalah Youngjae. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah amplop apik berwarna hijau jatuh. Daehyun yang melihat itu langsung mengambil amplop tersebut, dan membukanya. Namun, ia urungkan... rasa ragu menyelimuti Daehyun.

Setelah merenungkan membuka atau tidak... Daehyun akhirnya memilih membukanya, membuang jauh jauh rasa ragu, karena rasa penasarannya tinggi.

Daehyun membaca huruf yang ditulis cukup belepotan, namun masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

_**Kembalikanlah aku ke dalam dekapan tanganmu yang kucinta**_

_**Butuhkanlah aku seperti dulu**_

_**Sentuh aku sekali lagi**_

_**Dan ingatlah saat, Tak ada orang lain yang lebih kau inginkan**_

_**Dia takkan mencintaimu seperti diriku,**_

_**Akulah yang kan terus di sini, Saat dia berlalu pergi, Dan kau tahu **_

_**Aku kan menantimu, Di sini... di dalam hatiku.**_

_**Akulah orang yang ingin lebih mencintaimu...**_

_**Kau kan melihat bahwa aku bisa memberimu, Segala yang kau butuhkan. Biarkan aku menjadi orang yang lebih mencintaimu... Lihatlah aku seakan kau tak pernah tahu.**_

_**Dekap aku hingga kau tak bisa pergi. Percayalah padaku, Aku kan membuatmu mengerti, Segala yang perlu hatimu tahu. Ada cara tuk selamatkan cinta yang dulu kita punya.**_

_**Bagaimanapun caranya, kita kan menemukannya, Percayalah padaku.**_

_**Aku kan membuatmu mengerti, segala yang perlu hatimu tahu.**_

_**- Yoo Youngjae -**_

Daehyun bukan orang yang suka menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah kurang lebih empat tahun. Ia sekarang mengerti perasaan Youngjae, andai saja dulu, ia peka, tidak mungkin kejadian ini terjadi... ah, masa lalu biarkan masa lalu.

Daehyun menatap sedih Youngjae yang terbaring diranjang, dengan peralatan yang tidak diketahuinya. Daehyun berjanji bahwa, **Saat Youngjaenya bangun, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Youngjae, ia akan berada disisi Youngjae, disaat senang maupun susah, hingga aku meninggal... aku berjanji... jika aku mengingkarinya bunuh saja aku...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terlewat seminggu semenjak Daehyun membaca surat itu.

Sekarang Daehyun sudah tampak bugar, tidak lesu seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang pula, Daehyun suka membawakan berbagai bunga ke kamar Youngjae, untuk mengisi vas yang sudah lama kosong.

**Cklek...**

Pintu kamar Youngjae terbuka, masuklah Dokter Jung, dengan seorang perawat wanita.

"Hallo Daehyun-ssi" Sapa Dokter Jung. "Ah.. Hallo Dokter Jung, Suster Cha" Balas Daehyun. Perawat dan Dokter itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Srek...

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah ranjang yang Youngjae tiduri.

Terlihat, bahwa Youngjae menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Karena, selimut yang digunakan Youngjae jika diusap akan berbunyi seperti plastik yang diremas.

Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang beberapa hari ini tidak muncul.

Dokter Jung segera mengecek keadaan Youngjae, dan dibelakangnya ada perawat Cha yang sedang mencatat keadaan Youngjae, dengan pengarahan Dokter Jung.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ssi, Selamat~ Youngjae sekarang sudah melewati masa komanya... sekarang dia masih belum bisa membuka matanya, tunggulah beberapa jam lagi..."

Mata Daehyun berbinar-binar dan mengangguk. Sadar? Youngjaenya sadar? It's miracle...

Daehyun berdiri, dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih Dokter Jung, Suster Cha..."

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun masuk kedalam kamar rawat Youngjae. Setelah beberapa menit mencari makanan diluar rumah sakit. Dan didalam terdapat Jongup, Zelo, Dan Youngjae sedang berbincang. Mereka tak sadar akan kedatangan Daehyun.

Tunggu...

Satu..

Dua..

Youngjae sudah bangun?!. Memang dasarnya otak Daehyun itu lelet. Jadi, mencerna kejadian itu butuh waktu beberapa detik.

"Youngjae-i..." Panggil Daehyun.

Sontak mereka bertiga -JongLoJae- menoleh.

"Hallo Daehyun-ie senang bertemu kau kembali..." Youngjae membalas panggilan Daehyun dengan girang.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Youngjae sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Jadi... surat itu memang betul isinya. Semoga ini awal cerita hubungan kami..."

Daehyun mendekat kearah Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo. "Ehm... Hallo Jongup, Zelo-ya" sapa Daehyun. Zelo yang mengerti bahasa halus Daehyun, untuk mengusir mereka berdua -JongLo-.

"Ehm... Sebaiknya kami pulang dulu... sampai jumpa Youngjae hyung, Daehyun hyung... Jonguppi hyung ayo kita pulang..." pamit Zelo, dan menarik-narik lengan Jongup, layaknya anak kecil.

Jongup berdiri "Kami berdua pulang dulu hyung... sampai jumpa" pamitnya. Jongup sudah pasrah, saat lengan kekarnya ditarik Zelo.

Pintu kamar ditutup.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

"Ehm... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zelo?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Youngjae ini membuat suasana yang semula hening, menjadi suram.

Daehyun gugup mendengar itu, tangannya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A-aku.. sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Zelo..." akhirnya Daehyun menjawab juga.

Youngjae hanya ber-oh saja mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Bolehkah aku tau Youngjae-i? Kau itu terkena penyakit apa? Kata Jongup penyakitmu itu parah? Apa benar?"

Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu berucap "Aku terkena kanker otak, walau masih stadium awal. Tapi ini sudah cukup parah".

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk. "Semoga cepat sembuh..." ujarnya.

"Ne..." jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun berkata ...

"Youngjae-i, bisakah kita mengulang hidup ini dari awal? Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi..."

Youngjae yang masih mencintai Daehyun itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja..."

.

.

.

Sebuah awal hubungan yang cukup menarik...

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga:D

Oh ya... Chap depan kemungkinan Chap terakhir yakk! So jangan lupain ff ini :D...

Maaf, Jae gk bales semua yang review chap kemaren. Tapi tenang.. Jae setiap hari baca review kalian kok^^

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
